Mr. Bear
'Mission Details' *'Date': 7/27/13 *'Submitted by': N/A *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Shinkirō Gami *Tiburan Momochi *Taro 'Mission Profile' Goal: Infiltrate the Outlander's compound and take down the chakra tower. Story: Sunagakure has contracted the services of mercenaries to take on another of the Outlander's compounds and destroy or decommission the chakra tower that is located there. This compound is located on the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Rain. Mission Recap Taro, Shinkiro, and Tibs met at a tent about a mile from the compound where a Sunagakure jonin debriefed them on their mission and what to expect. After some Q&A, the three departed. Their first obstacle was an overflowing river, which had a bridge, though all were a bit wary of it since it was partially underwater. But it was sturdy and all were able to cross it and enter some hilly terrain. When they reached the top of the last hill before the compound they did some surveillance and planning. They then approached the compound. Taro used his sound shroud on some passing patrollers to give them cover so Shink could cut a hole in the fence and they all entered the base. They then headed over to the shadows of the building and hid there while Shink went to kill the front gate guards. They then entered the building and encountered two guards, which Shink killed very easily. This attracted the attention of two more, who were also dispatched with fair ease. In the base they went down a hallway, picked the left branch, then Tibs started investigating behind doors. The first was a supply room. The second that Tibs peeked in was the control room, which had 5 people in it. They discussed strategy before Tibs and Shink charged in to attack, easily killing most occupants. Taro also heavily wounded one with a fuma shuriken, though that caused the recipient of the wound to discharge a seishin beam that destroyed part of a wall and was very loud. As they were finishing off the last of the room's occupants, the ground beneath them rumbled and exploded. Taro tried to leave the room, but was punched back into it by a little girl. Penny then entered the room with Mr. Bear and declared it to be playtime. First she tried to play with Tibs, but then she decided to initiate a game of tag with Shink, striking him from behind with a seishin beam. Meanwhile, Taro planted a bomb at the base of the chakra tower. She then injured Tibs with a blow that left him weakened and feeling unwell, and continued to evade Shink and Tibs, while Taro was throwing rasenshuriken around the room to damage the facility. Shink was able to damage Mr. Bear, and through all the movement his stuffing leaked out. When she realized Mr. Bear was 'dead', Penny had a momentary breakdown and was going to attack the chakra tower herself, but Shinkiro cut her in half first. They then fled the building as Taro's explosive device and structural damage resulted in an explosion that disabled the tower and shut the whole base down. Mission Thread Category:Mission